Seasons Change
by It's a Quinntana Tale
Summary: AU fic. They're all in high school. Ruby is the popular quarterback who's dating Regina, the head cheerleader. Belle is a nerd and in love with Ruby. Emma is a player and has a thing for Regina. Starts RedQueen but it's gonna be SwanQueen and Redbeauty. Ruby and Emma have a G!P. You've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

This is AU. No magic at all. Ruby and Emma have a g!p (it means they have penises, for those who doesn't know what g!p means) and Mary Margaret is Ruby's sister. Let me know your thoughts.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

Ruby Lucas smiled politely at the group of cheerleaders who were clearly flirting with her. The Warriors of Storybrooke High had just won the last game of the season thanks to her; the quarterback.

"You were amazing in the field, Ruby." Lily, a blonde cheerleader said, batting her eyes at the brunette.

"Totally. You're even hotter when you're playing." Megan, a honey haired girl winked at her and Ruby couldn't help but smirk.

The smile soon left her lips though when her very pissed off girlfriend approached them.

"Back off, sluts! I suggest you to stay the fuck away from my girlfriend if you don't want to do extra laps after getting your asses kicked by me, monday after practices!" The short girl shouted in their faces.

The girls knew better than to argue with their bitchy leader. They all knew too well how mean the head cheerleader could be, especially if it had anything to do with her star girlfriend. The two girls scoffed and left cursing under their breath and murmuring how much of a bitch Regina really was and how they couldn't believe someone as nice as Ruby was dating her.

"Gina, you didn't have to call them sluts, you know." Said the quarterback, wrapping her arms around the shorter girl's slim waist.

"Well, that's exactly what they are. Cheap sluts. Always throwing themselves at you. Ugh! And you," She pointed a finger at her girlfriend's chest. "You really enjoy it, don't you? I saw that stupid smirk on your face." She crossed her arms over her chest and looked away from her girlfriend.

Ruby couldn't help but smile. Her girlfriend was really cute when she was jealous like this. She cupped the cheerleader's face with one hand, trying to get the tiny brunette to face her but Regina refused to do so.

"Baby, c'mon. You know full well that I don't give a shit about them. Yeah, the attention and compliments are kinda... Flattering. There's no point in denying, but that's all." Regina still didn't seem convinced so the taller girl continued. "Babe, can we please just let it go? I've just won a game, everyone's happy and Phillip's throwing a party. Let's not fight right now, ok? Let's celebrate." She placed a few kisses on her girlfriend's neck and smiled when the girl moaned softly.

"You're lucky you're so damn charming, Lucas." Said Regina, finally wrapping her arms around the quarterback's neck.

"I try, baby. I try." She leaned down and they kissed, passionately like always, for a few seconds before holding hands and leave the school to get ready for the party.

* * *

Belle French was a lot of things. She was a vegan. She was a straight A student. She was the captian of the Decathlon Club. She was a compulsive reader. But if there was something Belle French was not it was delusional. She knew she was at the bottom of social pyramid at school, she knew she was bullying material. So, of course, she knew she didn't stand a chance with a certain quarterback.

Belle fell in love with Ruby as soon as her eyes laid on her in freshman year. The girl was so beautiful with her wavy hair, plump red lips and those gorgeous green eyes. Back then Ruby wasn't the golden girl yet, she was just a shy freshman who would hang with Jefferson and go on and on about some comic book. Belle found it really cute and after a few weeks her best friend, Ashley, finally convinced her to go talk with the girl. But that was when Regina Mills came into the picture.

Regina was the youngest head cheerleader ever at Storybrooke High. The girl was just a freshman like them and already ruled the school. The cheerleader coach was totally impressed by the young teen boldness, and of course her wicked moves, so she immediately kicked the previous head cheerleader out and Regina became the new Head Bitch.

And when Belle aproached her dream girl that fine October morning, ready to tell her about her feelings, she found Regina Mills sitting on Ruby's lap and playing with her hair while telling her she should join the football team so they could date. The next minute the cheerleader tongue was inside Ruby's mouth and Ruby was holding her waist, pulling her closer. And Belle was running away and crying her eyes out.

* * *

"Sup, Belle?" Emma Swan's voice brought the girl back to reality.

"Oh my God, Emma. You scared me!"

Emma rolled her eyes at her nerd friend's drama. "What are you still doing here anyway?"

The game was over and the hallways were emptyy by now. 'Spying on the golden couple.' Belle thought to herself. "I just needed something from my locker. You know, some books. I'm going home now. Congratulations by the way, it was a really good game."

She started walking to the exit, she just wanted to go home and sleep. The blonde followed her though and circled her waist with her arm. "Home, really French? Phillip is throwing a party and you're coming." Belle was about to protest but Emma cut her off. "And that's final. Let's go." Emma held the brunette's hand and walked her to the parking lot.

"Oh no, no, no Emma! I can't go to a party in this clothes."

"You're just fine, Bells. Your skirt is short enough and I know your parents aren't home, so don't try to get away from this. Cause you can't, cherry."

Belle just groaned and followed the blonde to the car.

* * *

The music was loud and everyone had red cups in their hands. Regina was grinding against her girlfriend, her ass gyrating on the quarterback's growing erection. She smiled wickedly when she felt the girl squeezing her waist hard, bringing her body closer to hers, her hard-on poking her ass as kissed up her neck.

"You have no idea how badly I want you right now, babe."

Regina turned her head and gave her girlfriend a short kiss. "I can make an idea, baby." She breathed on the taller girl lips, rolling her ass on her now painfully hard dick, causing Ruby to throw her head back and moan out in pleasure.

"For God sake, you two. Stop having dressed sex in front of everyone!"

Ruby opened her eyes to find her sister, Mary Margaret, and David her boyfriend, in front of them. Mary was midly disgusted at her sister and her girlfriend impromptu 'dancing' while David was just smirking. Regina rolled her eyes and Ruby simply laughed.

"A little dry humping doesn't kill anyone, sis!" Ruby winked at her older sister, who just shook her head and held her boyfriend's hand before leaving.

"Your sister is such a prude... And a cock-block!" Said Regina, after the couple left. She turned around to face her girlfriend.

"I thought you two had somehow become friends?" Asked the quarterback, circling her girl's waist.

"I wouldn't say friends. Let's just say we tolerate each other."

"Well, at least you don't make fun of her anymore."

"Oh, but I do. Just not in front of her." She faked and innocent smile and Ruby laughed shaking her head.

"You're impossible, babe."

They shared a heated kiss until they got interrupted by two drunk off their asses August and Graham.

"Yo, Ruby! We're playing Call of Duty outside, yeah kinda had to move the tv and the couch, anyway let's-" Graham was cut off by the quarterback.

"You moved the couch outside? Does Phillip knows? It's about to rain, dumbasses! His mom is gonna kill him if it ends up ruined!"

Graham and August just stared back at her like they didn't get a single word she said. Ruby sighed and looked back at her girlfriend. "I'm gonna have to take care of this, babe. Seems like David and I are the only ones who's still sober. I'll be right back, ok?" She kissed her girl's cheek and left with her drunk friends.

Regina sighed deeply and went to the kitchen to get a drink. She found Emma sitting on the floor, head resting on the wall, eyes closed, the fly of her jeans open and an empty bottle of vodka on her hand.

"Charming." Said the brunette, sarcastically and rolling her eyes.

Emma opened up her eyes and faced the cheerleader. The blonde flashed her a fake smile. "Oh Regina, hey there dear. How have you been since that day I was laying between your spread legs in your bed?"

Regina looked around to make sure no one heard what the blonde said and then she leaned down, facing the blonde closely. "You say another word about this and I cut your little pecker off, Swan!"

Emma laughed drunkenly. "But babe, you know full well I'm anything but little. The biggest you ever had, if I remember well."

"I'm serious, Emma. Keep your mouth shut." Regina was about to threaten the blonde a little more but someone entered the kitchen so she just faked a smile of her own and left the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

Short chapter.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

Regina was sitting sideways on Ruby's lap, kissing all over the taller brunette's neck. But all the while her eyes were glued on a certain blonde who was making out with one of the cheerleaders. Regina knew she shouldn't be staring at the blonde. She knew Emma was trouble. But as much as she hated to admit, she just couldn't forget the passionate night they spent together a few weeks ago. Emma has made her feel so good in a way Ruby never could. She felt so bad for cheating on her girlfriend and yet she couldn't tell her the truth. She knew Ruby would never forgive her and she just couldn't lose her. She loved Ruby. Emma was just a little crush and a mistake she would never make again.

"Can we go now?" She softly asked on her girlfriend's ear.

Ruby didn't reply. Honestly, she didn't even hear her girlfriend. She was too busy staring at August and Belle. The drunken boy was all over the girl and Belle looked like she desperately wanted to run. Stupid August didn't know when to stop. Poor Belle, the girl was so damn innocent, so damn cute and pretty. Wait... What?

"Ruby!"

"What?" Asked the quarterback finally looking at her girlfriend.

"Were you staring at some girl? I'm right here." Regina couldn't tell who Ruby was staring at but she knew it had to be a girl.

"What? No. What? Don't be absurd." Ruby let out a little forced laugh. Regina just stared back at her and the taller girl sighed. "It's August. He's drunk and he's all over Belle."

Regina glanced them for a second and looked back at her girlfriend. "And?"

"And she obviously don't want him there. I should go there and-"

Regina sighed and cut her off. "You're not going anywhere. I'm tired that you always have to leave me alone because of your jerk friends. French is old enough to take care of herself, damn there's a lot of people here it's not like he's gonna rape her or something. I wanna go home now and I need you to take me."

Ruby took a deep breath before answering the cheerleader. Regina could be such a spoiled brat sometimes. "I'll go there whether you like it or not. Belle is my friend and I won't let him bother her anymore. Look, she can come with us and I take both of you home. Ok? It's gonna be a minute."

"Perfect, Ruby. Just perfect."

Regina was all about car sex and Ruby wanted to take French with them. And she was so damn oblivious that she would probably drop Regina first because her house was closer than Belle's. Way to ruin her night. The cheerleader left the crowded living room, catching Emma's eye. Ruby ignored her girlfriend's drama and walked to August and Belle and Emma took the opportunity to go after Regina. She dismissed the blonde cheerleader she was making out with and went after the brunette. She found her sitting on the porch staircase and sat down next to her.

"Hey cutie, what you're doing here all alone?" She flirty asked.

Regina looked the other way. "Get lost, Swan."

"I could take you home, you know. You obviously don't wanna be here anymore and your girlfriend is too busy playing the hero again."

Regina had to laugh at the blonde's words. "Take me home, Emma? Really? After emptying a bottle of vodka?"

"Oh please, that bottle was half empty when I started drinking it. Trust me, I'm good. Come on, run away with me. I know you like bad boys better than heroes." She whispered on the brunette's ear, causing Regina to shiver. "See, you always get goosebumps when you're with me." The blonde smiled victoriously.

Regina faced Emma and flashed her a sweet fake smile. "Too bad the hero always gets the girl, right?" She stood up and walked to Ruby's car to wait for her there.

"Just you're not the girl for her. Don't forget that heroes like sweet innocent girls." Emma yelled from the stairs. "Bitches like you are meant for motherfuckers like me." She smiled widely at the look on Regina's face. "See you around, cutie." She winked and blew her a kiss before stepping inside the house to find the blonde she was about to fuck.

* * *

"Thank you for your help, Ruby. I didn't know how to get rid of him." Belle smiled sweetly at her savior.

"You're welcome." Ruby smiled back. It took her five minutes to finally get August to leave Belle alone without a fight but she did it. "Do you want me to take you home? I'm leaving anyway, Regina is in a hurry."

Belle would have said yes if Ruby hadn't mention the head cheerleader. It would be awful to be in the same car with the girl she loves and her girlfriend.

"Oh there's no need to. Emma will take me home. But thank you anyway."

"Emma? No. She drank quite a lot, I won't let you get in a car with her. Come on, you coming with us." Ruby took the other brunette's hand and tried to ignore the shiver she felt down her spine at the touch.

"Ruby, please-" Belle tried but Ruby cut her off.

"I won't leave you here, Belle. You don't have your car and everyone is drunk. And besides, do you want August or any other drunken boy hitting on you? I won't be here to rescue you this time." She joked.

Belle sighed. She saw Emma entering the house and going upstairs with a girl and she didn't really have any other friends at the party so she was kinda forced to accept Ruby's invitation. "Okay. But, won't Regina be mad?"

"Leave it to me."

* * *

"About time. I was freaking freezing here." Complained Regina when the two girls got in the car.

"Relax." Ruby unlocked the car and the cheerleader rapidly got in the passenger seat, Belle in the backseat and Ruby in the driver. As soon as Ruby started the car, Regina turned the heat on. She hated the cold.

The ride was silent and somehow uncomfortable for the three girls. For Belle because she was desperately trying not to look at Ruby. For Ruby because she was freaking out thinking about the shiver she felt with Belle's touch. And for Regina because Emma's words still haunted her mind. The cheerleader could see through the door mirror how Belle was sending her girlfriend shy glances and when she looked at Ruby she found her looking back at her through the review mirror. 'Heroes like sweet innocent girls'. Oh, no way. No fucking way. The short brunette put her hand on Ruby's thigh and squeezed, getting her girlfriend's attention.

"Baby, drop Belle first. I have somehing to show you." She said loud enough so Belle could hear her in the backseat.

Ruby was a little surprised but nodded anyway. "Ok."

Regina smiled and pulled her hand away. Don't mess with Regina Mills, bitch.


	3. Chapter 3

I will probably stop writing this fanfic.

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

Monday sucks. And basketball season sucks even more. Emma truthfully hated it but she couldn't quit or else their coach wouldn't let her play on the next football season. She looked over at the cheerleading squad and smiled at Regina, who simply ignored her. Emma rolled her eyes at the girl's denial. She knew Regina liked her too, the chemistry between them was undeniable but the head cheerleader was too proud to ever admit it. She was gonna change that though and soon enough Regina would be hers. Emma was so lost on her thoughts that she didn't see the ball that was thrown at her and collide with her face.

"Fuck!" Yelled the blonde holding her now bleeding nose. "Who was the motherfucker?"

Ruby ran to her and pushed the blonde hands away so she could see her split nose. "It was me. Sorry Emma, but you weren't paying attention and-"

Ruby was cut off by a hard punch on her face. "What the fuck, Emma? It was an accident!"

"I'm sure it was." The blonde tried hitting the brunette again but their coach stopped her.

"Enough! Swan, to the infirmary. You too, Lucas."

Regina was watching the scene from her sit on the bleachers. She controlled the urge to run to the blonde when the ball hit her face and she started bleeding. Then when Emma punched Ruby she knew she should step up for her girlfriend but she was too worried about Emma to even care. She watched as their coach walked them outside the gym and asked her coach to be dismissed from the practice. The coach let her go and she ran to the infirmary. When she got there she saw Emma lying in the bed, getting her nose stitched by the nurse, and Ruby sitting on a chair holding an ice bag against her cheekbone. Regina wanted to stay by Emma's side, holding her hand while she got stitched but her girlfriend was right there. She walked to the quarterback, pulled the bag away and touched her angry red cheek.

"Does it hurt?" She asked.

"Not much, the ice helps. It will probably hurt after a few hours though."

"Emma is a brute." She said, kissing her girlfriend's hurt cheek.

Emma heard what Regina said and had to bite her tongue so she wouldn't say anything. There she was with a broken nose, getting stitched by a young nurse with no other experience than giving students aspirin and Regina's only worry was her stupid girlfriend who didn't have a single cut. And on top of all she says Emma is a brute. Bitch.

"I'm going home. I'll call you later, ok?" Said Ruby getting up and leaving the ice bag on the table.

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No, it's ok. I'm just gonna sleep anyway. Come see me after classes, ok?"

Regina just nodded and Ruby kissed her softly before leaving. The head cheerleader wait a minute to make sure her girlfriend left and moved next to Emma on the bed. Emma avoid looking at her.

"Did you call her mother?" She asked the nurse.

"Yes, she said she was working and couldn't come." The nurse told her, finishing the stitches.

"That's very typical of her."

"Shouldn't you be in class, Regina?" Emma bitterly asked.

"Don't worry about me."

"Oh trust me, I don't."

The nurse put a large band-aid on Emma's nose after finishing with the stitches. "You can stay here until your mother comes, Emma. I'll give some pain killers but don't worry you'll be fine, it was just a deep cut but it's not broken or anything."

Emma just nodded and the nurse went for the painkillers. Regina tried holding the blonde's hand but Emma wouldn't let her.

"What the fuck you're doing here, Regina?"

"Wasting my time it seems." The brunette crossed her arms over her chest.

"Obviously, seeing as I'm a brute. And why would you care about a brute like me anyway, right?"

Regina sighed. "Don't be so sensitive, you called me a bitch at the party."

"That's because you are a bitch, Regina. I wasn't trying to insult you."

"Same here, Emma."

You could cut the tension with a knife and it was not a bad tension as anyone would think after an exchange of insults. No. It was pure sexual tension. If it wasn't for the nurse they'd probably be making out right now.

"Here you have the painkillers. I'm going to get some coffee and I'll be right back." The nurse gave Emma the pills and left.

"My mom won't show up. Drive me home?" Asked the blonde.

"Oh, now you want me near you. I'm flattered." Said Regina and Emma just rolled her eyes. "Fine. Let me just get my backpack."

* * *

Ruby was about to exit the school when someone called her name. She looked at the person and smiled seeing it was Belle.

"Ruby, hi. What happened to your face?" Asked the blue-eyed girl worried.

"Emma punched me." The quarterback explained her friend.

"Oh my God. Why?"

Ruby shrugged. "I threw a basketball to her face."

"Well, I kind of can understand why."

Belle thought Ruby had finally found out about Emma and Regina or maybe she had seen them together or something, but Ruby looked back at her strangely.

"It was an accident. Why would I want to do it?"

Belle smiled nervously, shrugging. "No reason. Just... You know, Emma is really upsetting. Even I want to throw something at her every now and then." She tried joking so Ruby would let it go.

"I guess. She just seems plenty fucked up in the head for me. Anyway, shouldn't you be in class?"

"Free period. You going home?"

Ruby nodded. "Yes, I feel like sleeping the whole day but I just remembered I have an history exam tomorrow and I have to study. I hate history you know, I just can't remember anything."

Belle ran a hand through her hair. "Hm... I could help you studying if you'd like. History is really easy if you know how to memorize things. I can give you some tips."

"That would be great, Belle. I just get so distracted whenever I'm studying and if you there you won't let me ... space out." Like she wouldn't be spacing out even more with Belle around.

"Great. There's only one period left, I can miss class for once and we could go to the public library if you're feeling well."

"I'm feeling well but I would rather shower first since I've been sweating and all. But how about you come with me and we study at my house? There's no one home, we don't have to worry about noises or getting interrupted."

Belle couldn't believe her luck. She was going to be alone with Ruby at her house. Could it get any better? Well, it could and she hoped it would.

"Sure. Let's go then."

* * *

Regina parked her car in front of Emma's house. The ride had been uneventful, except for Emma's insistent hand running up and down the brunette's thigh. Regina pushed the hand aside at least three times until she gives up.

"Will you come in?" Asked the blonde, who still had her hand on Regina's thigh.

"No." The brunette pushed the hand away and looked at the blonde. "I'll see you in class tomorrow, if you show up that's it."

"C'mon Gina, I'm hurt. Come take care of me."

"Call one of your sluts to take care of you, like Jennifer for example. She seemed pretty willing to open her legs for you at the party, I'm sure she'll be willing to come over and 'take care of you'."

"You're jealous, uh?" Smirked Emma, or at least she tried cuz her nose hurt like hell.

"Don't be ridiculous, Swan. Now get out of my car. You punched my girlfriend I don't even know why I'm here right now."

Emma approached her lips to the brunette's ear and whispered: "Because you obviously care more about me than you care about her. You can denial it all you want, Regina. But you won't want me less, no matter how hard you try. And if you'd stop being a spoiled little bitch for just five minutes you'd see how much I like you and how much you mean to me. Keep pretending you love your good for nothing girlfriend and calling me a brute but don't expect me to come running to you when she finds out about us and don't want you anymore. I might as well have moved on by then." Emma kissed the brunette's cheek and opened the door to get out of the car. "Bye, cutie."

Regina watched Emma getting inside the house and then she broke down crying.


End file.
